This invention relates generally to a cable cutting tool and, more particularly, to a cable cutting tool having no electrically conductive components positioned in either of the insulated handle members.
Ratcheting cable cutters have found particular usefulness in a number of applications. One such cutter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,432, which issued to Hill on Apr. 9, 1963. The cutter disclosed in the Hill patent has first and second arms that are pivotal with respect to one another. The first arm is a simple lever arm having a jaw end and a handle end. The second arm is a compound arm having a jaw member that is pivotally attached to a handle member. A chain extends between the first and second arms. A first end of the chain is attached to the handle end of the first arm and a second end of the chain is attached to an elongate tension spring positioned in a chamber inside the handle member of the second arm. To cut a cable, the handles are pulled apart, causing the jaws to open. Once the jaws are open, the cable to be cut is positioned between them. For a cable which is relatively easy to sever, the handles are then closed, causing the jaws to close around the cable and sever it. To cut a thicker cable, or an object such as a bolt made of a relatively hard material, the compound arm can be pumped to create greater force to sever the cable.
While previous ratcheting cable cutters, such as the cable cutter disclosed in the Hill patent, have performed suitably, there remains room for improvement. For instance, as indicated above, the metallic chain of traditional cable cutters is drawn into one of the handle members. However, if the cable cutter is to be used to cut electrically conducting wires or cables, it is desirable that the handles be non-electrically conducting. It is further desirable to remove all electrically conductive components from the handles.
The objects and purposes of the present invention are met by providing a cable cutting tool including a first arm having a first jaw member connected to a first handle member. The cable cutting tool includes a second arm that has a second jaw member which is pivotally connected to a second handle member. The first arm is connected to the second arm by a fastener. The first and second arms are pivotal with respect to one another about a longitudinal axis of the fastener. A tension element is mounted on the second jaw member and is positioned wholly outside of and out of contact with the second handle member. A take-up element is mounted on the second jaw member and is configured to rotate about an axis of rotation. A latching mechanism is mounted on the second jaw member and is configured to inhibit rotation of the take-up element in a first rotational direction. The take-up element is uninhibited by the latching mechanism when the take-up element rotates in a second rotational direction. A chain extends over the take-up element and has a first end that is attached to the first arm and a second end that is attached to the tension element. The chain is positioned wholly outside of and out of contact with the second handle member. The cable cutting tool discussed herein is suitable for cutting a variety of wires, such as soft wire, ACSR wire and guy wire. In addition, the cutter is suitable for cutting relatively hard items such as bolts.